Lost Boys
by QuietPlace
Summary: [Traduction] Le Maître règne sur la Terre à bord du Valiant, le Docteur comme son prisonnier. Qu'est-il vraiment arrivé entre eux durant l'Année-qui-n'a-jamais-eut-lieu ? (M/M: Master x Doctor) (Sexe, violence, romance, et intrigue)
1. Prologue

**Hey !**

**Salut tout le monde, je suis ici, cette fois, pour consoler les pauvres âmes en peine qui, comme moi, sont déçues du peu de fanfic sur ce couple pourtant ****sublime. Pour faire sécher vos larmes, j'ai décidé de me mettre à la traduction (d'ailleurs c'est ma première donc vous étonnez pas si par moment j'ai fait de la merde) (et puisque c'est rated M, je jure comme je veux. Sacrebleu.) et de vous sortir une des mes fanfictions préférées de Doctor Who et aussi ma première en anglais.**

**Je remercie énormément Turkaholic pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa superbe fiction ainsi que pour sa gentillesse quand nous nous somme parlées ! _Thank you so much !_**

**Je vous recommande vivement d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur son profil et la fanfiction originale porte le même nom.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec un mot de l'auteur et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Préface :<em>

_Est-ce que personne n'a jamais eu ces petites idées insignifiantes ? Comme des vers à l'intérieur de votre tête une envie qui ne demande qu'à être satisfaite ? Eh bien, moi oui, et elles ont dérivé à l'intérieur de ma petite tête excentrique pendant des années, me harcelant de les écrire_

_Mon écriture, j'en suis consciente, a des défauts, et ce sera toujours le cas; cependant, les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues. Je vous demanderai juste d'être patients, puisque c'est le premier chapitre et sinon tempi._

_Cette fic n'est pas juste sur du sexe. C'est une histoire avec des scènes de sexe, pas une histoire sur des scènes de sexe. Ne vous méprenez pas – il y aura une bonne quantité de générosité Master/Doctor, mais fondamentalement c'est une histoire épique sur la relation entre les deux Seigneurs du Temps. Il y a un fil conducteur, aussi. Appelez ça un travail d'amour._

_Juste pour être Claire : **Il n'y aura pas de viol, de BDSM lourd etc. dans cette fic. Il n'est pas question de subjuguer le Docteur.** Le Maître – je sais – pourrait être écrit comme ça, mais pas dans cette fanfic. Je n'ai jamais vu le personnage comme ça (du moins pas depuis que le Docteur est concerné), et je me soucie vraiment trop de ces personnages pour leur faire faire des choses qui ne font pas partie de leur caractère. La relation entre le Maître et le Docteur peut clairement être sombre et sinueuse, mais c'est toujours une romance (et une aventure… Et un thriller psychologique… je ne sais pas, vous le direz). Pour finir, j'écris ça le plus proche possible du canon (puisque c'est ce que j'ai toujours imaginé qu'il s'est passé pendant l'Année-qui-n'a-jamais-eut-lieu). Dans ma tête très bizarre, c'est le canon, et l'a toujours été._

_Et finalement: j'aimerais juste dire que **rien dans l'ère de Moffat n'a de rapport avec cette histoire**! De ma propre et étrange manière, je ne considère pas du tout le post-Ten comme le canon. Mon fandom ment uniquement sur l'ère pre-11th._

_Ouf. Bref, c'est bon, gens. J'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez, et me laisserez une review._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

Le Capitaine Jack Harkness était assis seul au bar. Il ne se souvenait plus dans quel bar, ou même sur quelle planète il était. Il frotta négligemment son menton mal rasé, en air morose sur le visage tandis qu'il écoutait les conversations en langues aliènes autour de lui. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir : les yeux rouges, privé de sommeil, mais toujours séduisant. Ou du moins il le pensait. C'était peut-être l'alcool qui parlait.

Par-dessus son épaule, il regarda les étranges créatures marmonnant, blotties dans leurs chaises. La plupart d'entre elles lui semblaient familières : certaines avec des visages comme ceux des Slitheen, d'autres se déplaçant comme des Weevils. Chacune ramenant un souvenir, comme un choc électrique traversant son estomac. Il se força à en détourner les yeux et avala le contenu de son verre tel un élixir. Il sentit le filtre brûlant de l'engourdissement le traverser.

"Hé, mon pote!"

Jack se balança sur son tabouret en levant la main en l'air pour attirer l'attention du barman. La créature verte, réduite, se tourna vers lui, sembla faire claquer ses mandibules avec impatiente et s'avança vers Jack, fixant son visage mal rasé.

Jack sourit. "Le type fort et silencieux, hein ? Je peux bosser avec ça."

Le tabouret à côté de lui grinça comme si quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir dessus. Il sentit une nouvelle paire d'yeux le fixer et agrippa le bord du comptoir, essayant de ne pas tomber. Les regards pesants n'avaient rien de nouveau, il était habitué à ce que les gens le trouvent séduisant ou encore fou –ou les deux. Dans les deux cas, Jack Harkness n'était pas d'humeur à divertir des étrangers.

Il fit glisser son verre vers l'homme-lézard. "Un autre, veux-tu ? Je me sens un peu sec ici."

Les pupilles du barman rétrécirent dans leurs fentes. Il claqua des mandibules, ignorant le verre vide devant lui.

"Payer."

Jack soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux sals. "Mettez-le sur ma note."

"Note fermée maintenant. Payer."

"Ah, je ne pensais pas que nous pourrions en arriver là. Désolé, mon grand. On dirait que j'ai laissé mon portefeuille dans mon autre manteau."

Un flash vert. Le silence tomba sur le bar quand Jack sentit des mains palmées enserrer sa gorge. Un fracas assourdissant résonna dans la pièce comme si un tabouret avait été renversé et Jack fut hissé dans les airs.

"Je vais payer." Dit une voix calme à côté de lui. Des yeux humains et autres regardèrent une main glisser sur le bar entre eux, poussant une poignée de crédits vers le barman. Le sourire insouciant de Jack s'évanouit de son visage. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque. Il reconnaissait cette voix.

Le barman bavarda rapidement, ses mandibules claquant pensivement. Un moment plus tard Jack était sur le sol, la tête lui tournant plus que d'habitude, et le barman s'était éloigné, les crédits cliquetants dans sa main.

Tremblant, Jack se redressa sur ses pieds. Il s'appuya sur le rebord du bar, les sourcils toujours froncés. Peut-être était-il en train d'halluciner. Il n'avait jamais demandé ce qu'il y avait dans ses boissons, peut-être que la voix –cette voix impossible– n'était que le fruit de tout cet alcool et de ses pensées désireuses.

"Si tu continues de boire comme ça, Jack, tu vas te tuer." L'informa la voix. Jack baissa les yeux au sol, ayant presque trop peur de lever le regard. Il sourit ironiquement. "Ouais, et ce ne serait pas vraiment honteux." Jack frotta son cou meurtri en silence pendant un moment. "Je croyais que vous étiez mourant."

Il y eut un soupire. "Oui, et bien… tout va bien. E- est-ce que vous allez rester à vous balancer ici toute la nuit ?"

Jack railla. "Pas exactement. C'est un malheureux effet secondaire."

"C'est simplement juste un peu… eh bien… rebutant."

"Quoi, ça n'ajoute pas quelque chose à mon charme masculin ?"

Jack continua de regarder le carrelage tourner quand il entendit la personne se relever pour ramasser le tabouret renversé. Un moment plus tard il était tiré de son tabouret par une paire de mains solides. Des mains qu'il reconnaissait. Des mains qui le faisaient se sentir vivant. Finalement, Jack eut le courage de lever les yeux. Il déglutit.

"Je croyais que vous vous étiez régénéré."

Le Docteur s'appuya de sa main aux longs doigts sur l'épaule de Jack, la même main qui l'avait entraîné, lui et d'autres, à franchir les portes du Tardis tellement de fois. Ces yeux bruns vifs rencontrèrent ceux de Jack, d'un bleu plus doux, ces yeux qui avaient regardé des planètes brûler, des gens vivre et mourir. C'était le même Docteur. Pas de nouveau visage.

Le Docteur s'éclaircit la voix. "Non… ou plutôt, oui. En fait, oui et non. Un genre de. Longue histoire."

"Comme toujours, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le visage du Docteur se détendit un peu, le fantôme d'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il s'adossa au bar. Mais malgré ça, Jack pouvait sentir quelque chose semblable à de la tristesse derrière celui-ci.

Le Tardis était dans une ruelle en face du bar. Pas vraiment loin, mais assez pour que Jack trébuche et butte plusieurs fois dans le vide. A chaque fois le Docteur –son Docteur– le rattrapa, le réprimandant à chaque fois de la même vieille façon. Quand les portes du Tardis s'ouvrirent à leur arrivée, se fut comme si Jack se promenait sous les lueurs du soleil. Le Docteur le déposa sur le sol du Tardis.

"Désolé Jack, mais vous êtes trop lourd pour que je puisse vous porter jusqu'à une chambre."

"J'ai dormi dans des endroits bien pires dans ma vie. Mais quand même ... quelle déception pour un gars."

La lèvre du grand, mince Docteur se crispa momentanément dans un sourire, mais quand Jack ferma les yeux le sourire du Docteur était déjà tombé, et il réalisa qu'il semblait presque aussi fatigué que Jack lui-même.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Jack se réveilla sobre. Chaque centimètre de lui le faisait souffrir, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Le bruit du Tardis heurta ses oreilles de plein fouet, lui donnant l'impression que sa tête pourrait exploser à tout moment, et des pas tintant sur le métal, produisant un bruit sourd, semblèrent provenir de derrière lui. Il se griffa contre le mur, les yeux toujours bien fermés.

"Aïe." Murmura-t-il de façon redondante. Les bruits de pas se stoppèrent.

"C'est un peu un euphémisme, je pense." Commença une voix amusée, portant par-dessus le bruit des machines palpitantes. "Vous avez l'air à moitié mort. Vous avez bu combien de verres exactement la nuit dernière ?"

Jack garda un œil ouvert, toujours appuyé au mur du Tardis. La lumière lui brûlait les yeux comme l'aurait fait le soleil, mais ils restèrent sur le Docteur, un regard d'incrédulité et d'amusement mélangé sur son visage. Jack déglutit douloureusement. "Assez. Assez pour en découdre avec un homme-lézard, si je me souviens bien."

"Oh, non non non non non ce n'était pas un lézard. Une race hybride Sauraphore. Un mixte entre un lézard et un insecte, d'où les mandibules. Vraiment utile quand ils mangent des fruits de mer, les coquilles se déchirent immédiatement... c'est sans importance– "

Le Docteur sauta soudain sur les grilles autour de la console de contrôle et bondit au sol pour se placer à côté de la prise d'enroulement. Le bruit produit fit grincer les dents de Jack. " Vous, Jack Harkness, avez besoin de vous sevrer. Vous empester… l'alcool et… la saleté. Les vapeurs que vous dégagez sont assez fortes pour rendre le Tardis patraque. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive –encore."

Il était douloureux de penser. L'esprit de Jack se retournait de questions, mais il savait l'humeur du Docteur en trop bon état pour ça. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il obtienne une réponse claire à l'heure actuelle.

"…bien." Jack osa ouvrit son autre œil sous les lumières brûlantes, déposant son regard sur le visage impossible du Docteur. "Les toilettes… toujours à l'opposer de la piscine ?"

Le Docteur tapota simplement son épaule et fit un clin d'œil joueur, puis se retourna vers le panneau de contrôle, laissant Jack amusé et agacé, et trébuchant aveuglément vers le couloir.

Le Docteur écouta attentivement, simulant de presser des boutons et de regarder les écrans jusqu'à qu'il entende l'écho des pas de Jack à bonne distance. Il se stoppa soudainement, se penchant sur la console, ses longs doigts pâles serrant les contrôles fermement tandis qu'il regardait distraitement dans le vague.

* * *

><p>Le Tardis semblait différent. Plus grand; plus vif que Jack ne l'avait jamais vu. Chaque surface semblait irradier d'énergie, chaque lumière semblait le baigner dans quelque chose… d'autre; quelque chose de plus épanouissant. Et pourtant le Tardis était le même. C'était Jack qui avait changé. Ce qui avait était une aventure était devenu un besoin.<p>

Le Tardis n'était plus juste le Tardis maintenant. Elle était la salvation.

Jack prit son temps pour retourner à la salle de contrôle; explorant chaque coin à côté duquel il passait comme s'il était nouveau, et renforçant son mal de tête malgré lui. Quand Jack fût de retour, les machines s'étaient arrêtées.

"Nous avons atterri ?" Appela-t-il. Le Docteur se détourna de l'écran et l'examina. Un sourire bienveillant s'étendit sur son visage.

"Oh, c'est mieux maintenant." Le sourire changea dans une variante légèrement maniaque. Tout ce que Jack pouvait faire était de sourire en retour. Les sourires du Docteur étaient toujours contagieux. "Visage propre… les cheveux de nouveau comme ils devraient toujours être…"Le Docteur lui fit un salut rapide. "Bon retour, Capitaine."

"C'est bon d'être de retour. Hé, je pourrais dire la même chose pour vous." Jack se précipita vers la passerelle. "La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, c'était comme si on se disait adieu."

"Et bien les plans changent… particulièrement les miens. Comme je l'ai dit –longue histoire."

Jack haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si on manquait de temps."

Le visage du Docteur changea; juste un peu. Son sourire s'évanouit une fraction de seconde. Jack saisit l'allusion. Il se tourna vers les portes. "Alors, où avons-nous atterri ?"

Le Docteur jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les portes puis se concentra de nouveau sur l'écran. "Nulle part. Pas encore."

"Mais les moteurs se sont arrêtés."

"Nous sommes… actuellement en train de flotter dans l'espace."

Jack fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose dans la voix du Docteur sonnait faux.

"… On est dans l'espace ?"

Il y eut une pause. Le Docteur renifla, se promenant autour de la console, vérifiant les écrans.

"La… Cascade de Méduse."

Le Docteur s'éclaircit la voix, essayant d'avoir l'air occupé. Jack se retourna sur place, le front plissé.

"La Cascade de Méduse ? Mais Docteur, c'est –"

"Je sais."

"Mais –mais pourquoi ?"

Il y eut un moment de silence. Les seuls bruits provenaient du Tardis: les soupirs des tuyaux sous leurs pieds; les gazouillements et les cliquetis des informations apparaissant et disparaissant sur les écrans. Le Docteur semblait incapable de regarder Jack en face.

"Oh… Jack." Le Docteur soupira, son visage tomba dans une expression de contrariété. "Les humains posent toujours les questions dans le mauvais ordre. La question que vous devriez poser est celle-ci:" Il le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, les yeux dans ceux du Capitaine avec ce regard sérieux. "Pourquoi suis-je revenu pour vous ? Pas d'offense, mais vous n'êtes pas un de mes premiers choix en tant que compagnon de voyage. Donna… Martha… même –"

Un autre mot flottait dans l'air; tacite, mais dans leurs deux esprits. Jack sentit son estomac se contracter, mais comme d'habitude il haussa les épaules avec un sourire. "Ok, j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas dans votre top dix. Donc… pourquoi êtes-vous revenu pour moi ?"

Le Docteur hésita avant de répondre, cherchant apparemment les bons mots. Il focalisa son regard sur les écrans encore une fois. "Parce que… vous êtes le dernier qui reste." Il soupira, la tristesse filtrait à travers ses yeux. "Ils ont tous avancé, mais vous ? Vous êtes coincé dans le passé, tout comme moi. Revivant des milliers de regrets, incapable d'aller de l'avant. Paralysé par votre passé."

Les mots enveloppèrent Jack. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux, et il plaça ses mains dans ses poches inconfortables, trop conscient de la sympathie dans la voix du Docteur.

"J'ai appris pour Ianto Jones. Je suis désolé."

"Ouais." Jack acquiesça, baissant la tête. "Moi aussi."

"Mais c'est pourquoi je suis revenu pour vous. Vous êtes le seul qui peut éventuellement comprendre ce que je m'apprête à vous montrer. Et –c'est une très longue histoire mais– je ne peux pas avancer tant que je ne l'ai pas partagée."

Jack sentit un frisson sur sa nuque, bien qu'il sache le Docteur assez bon pour ne pas le montrer. Les mots du Docteur semblaient faire un écho à l'intérieur des grands murs du Tardis, comme si elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas; que quelque chose manquait.

"Okay, Docteur. Vous avez fait beaucoup plus que votre part pour le reste de l'univers. Peut-être que le moment est venu que je vous renvoie la pareille."

Le Docteur retira ses lunettes, les plaçant doucement sur la console. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa.

"Nous sommes au centre de la Cascade de Méduse parce que j'ai besoin de son énergie pour faire ce travail."

"Faire quel travail ?"

"Les lieux ont des souvenirs: c'est pourquoi il y a des fantômes, pourquoi vos cheveux se dressent lorsque vous visitez un endroit avec lequel vous avez des liens étroits. C'est l'énergie contenue dans vos souvenirs qui se synchronise avec celle contenue dans ceux la zone. Ces souvenirs se synchronisent et réagissent –comme quand les atomes fusionnent entre eux."

Jack hocha la tête, le front plissé. "Donc vos souvenirs de la Cascade de Méduse réagissent avec ceux déjà présents."

"Oui. En ce moment, l'air est chargé d'énergie. De l'énergie mémorielle. Inutile, et indétectable. Sauf si vous êtes un Seigneur du Temps."

La tête de Jack tournait, et pas seulement à cause de sa migraine. Les actions du Docteur n'avaient pas de sens. Mais pourtant, pensa-t-il, quand en avaient-t-elles jamais eut ?

"Alors qu'est-ce que fait "l'énergie mémorielle" ?"

Le Docteur le regarda en haussant les sourcils, incrédule. "Quoi ?"

Jack roula des yeux. "L'énergie mémorielle, Docteur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?"

"Vous ne m'avez pas écouté ?" Il tira sur un levier. Le Tardis lâcha une sorte de cri. "Elle recrée les souvenirs."

Jack s'accrocha à la rambarde quand le Tardis bascula, sifflant et gémissant péniblement, tous les murs et le sol grinçant avec la pression drastique. Jack sentit une poussée d'adrénaline surgir dans son corps fatigué pendant qu'il s'agrippait, essayant désespérément de ne pas être jeté en l'air. Un sourire nostalgique étira son visage. Ça lui avait manqué. Tout ça.

"Où allons-nous ?"

"Dans mes souvenirs." S'écria le Docteur, concentré sur la console de contrôle. Il se balançait inconsciemment à chaque embardée, comme un capitaine l'aurait fait à bord d'un navire. "Il y a neuf cent quatre-vingts quatre jours exactement."

Le murmure d'un souvenir balaya l'esprit de Jack, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le placer le Tardis fit un arrêt frémissant, le laissant avec un mal de mer et des vertiges.

Pendant que Jack se dégageait des grillages, le Docteur pressa un bouton final et jeta un coup d'œil au moniteur, la lumière baignant son visage dans l'ombre. Il semblait toujours fatigué, pensa Jack, mais comme un hologramme l'effet ne pouvait être vu que sous certains angles. L'appréhension remplaça l'adrénaline, et ce sentiment de mal-être se glissa dans son estomac.

"C'est fait ? Où sont ces souvenirs ?" Les yeux du docteur vacillèrent vers les portes. Jack se tourna. "Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?" Il fit un pas vers la sortie.

"Jack, attendez."

Le Capitaine obéit, se tenant sur place. Les pas lents derrière lui l'avertirent que le Docteur venait se placer à ses côtés. Il y eut un soupire.

"Ce que vous allez voir derrière ces portes va probablement… et bien –ça ne fait vraiment aucun doute– ça va changer à jamais la façon dont vous me voyez." Il passa une main incertaine dans ses cheveux. "Eeeet c'est le problème. Je ne sais pas si vous comprendrez tout ce que vous allez voir, mais vous devez me promettre avant d'aller où que ce soit derrière ces portes que vous tiendrez le coup; et que vous essaierez de faire de votre mieux. Essayez de comprendre."

Jack tourna la tête, le fixant. Un profond et complexe froncement de sourcils ornait le visage du plus grand, ses mains crispées le long de son corps.

"Docteur… vous avez changé ma vie." Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il tendit la main et saisit celle du plus grand. Il se crispa un instant, mais ne la retira pas. "Rien de ce que vous pourrez jamais dire ou faire n'enlèvera ça." Le Docteur resta silencieux. Jack se mordit la lèvre. Ne comprenait-il pas tout ce que Jack lui devait ? "… Vous avez ma parole."

"Bon." Il renifla, évitant toujours le contact visuel. "Dans ce cas… allons-y."

Alors les portes s'ouvrirent, et Jack fut aveuglé par les lumières.

* * *

><p>Le Maître se tenait sur le pont du Valiant, les bras croisés, et un regard de délectation mal dissimulée déformant son visage.<p>

"Je prends le contrôle, _Oncle Sam_. Et je commence avec vous. Tuez-le."

_Jack détourna son regard, mais il ne pouvait pas bloquer le cri - ni les souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Les images flashèrent face à lui –sang ; entrailles ; douleur… c'était trop dur à supporter._

_Le Docteur se tenait à côté de lui, tenant toujours inconsciemment sa main, enfonçant ses doigts osseux dans la chair de Jack. Il regardait la scène passivement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un film se jouant devant eux sur un écran de télévision._

_"Docteur ! Ces gens vont mourir, on ne peut rien faire pour les sauver ?"_

_"Désolé Jack." Murmura le plus grand, une bosse se formant dans sa gorge. "Ce n'est pas réel. C'est une représentation visuelle, forgée à partir de mes souvenirs avec l'énergie de la Cascade de Méduse. Ces gens sont déjà morts." Il regarda le capitaine, ses yeux vitreux de larmes. "Ce sont des ombres; rien de plus."_

"…Et regardez-moi ça, la gonzesse et le monstre. Quoique… je ne suis pas sûr de qui est qui."

_Les cheveux de Jack se hérissèrent sur sa nuque tandis qu'il se regardait lui-même fixer le Maître. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge._

_Puis il se regarda mourir._

_"Vous savez…" Il soupira, serrant les dents, " j'ai toujours en quelque sorte pensé que c'était d'une manière tragique et sexy quand je mourrais, mais –" Il grimaça face à l'autre Jack qui s'effondrait dans un enchevêtrement de membres sur le sol. Martha cria. "- vraiment. Ce n'est pas très digne."_

_Le Docteur refusa de répondre, ses yeux grands ouverts. Il regardait attentivement la scène se jouer devant lui, ses yeux alternant d'un acteur à un autre, créant comme des connections; rappelant des regrets que Jack ne pouvait pas voir ou même comprendre. Ou, du moins: que Jack ne pouvait pas comprendre _pour le moment.

_Alors Jack et le Docteur regardèrent. Le Docteur se regarda supplier aux pieds du Maître, ses cœurs battant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Il s'entendit crier quand le Maître manipula son code génétique; et il vit son propre lui vieillissant, son vieux corps flétrit s'effondrant sur le sol, et se vit lui-même murmurer ces mots fatals à l'oreille de Martha. Les Sphères tombèrent sur Terre avec leurs lames acérées. Martha s'échappa. Jack fut emmené, et le Docteur fut placé sur une chaise : l'animal de compagnie du Maître. Le trophée du Maître. Le souvenir s'obscurcit._

_Jack cligna des yeux. Il hoqueta, ses poumons commencèrent à lui brûler. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait retenu son souffle, et le liquide chaud coulant sur ses doigts: son poing s'était fermé. Il s'était lui-même fait saigner._

_"Docteur, je ne comprends pas." Souffla-t-il. "Nous avons déjà vu ça. J'étais là !"_

_"Ce n'était que le début." Répondit-il avec une émotion contenue. "Vous avez vu le début et la fin de l'histoire, mais vous n'avez jamais connu le milieu. J'ai toujours espéré pouvoir y échapper, le jeter dans un coin sombre de mon esprit comme tant d'autres choses, mais à présent il s'avère que je ne peux pas." La voix du Docteur tomba lourdement dans le néant, amer et acre aux oreilles de Jack comme un glas. "Je ne peux pas avancer jusqu'à que vous sachiez."_

_Jack tenait toujours la main du Docteur, au point que leurs sueurs s'étaient mêlées. Il la serra doucement._

_"Alors montrez-moi."_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut !**

**Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier shinevousadoore, premiergalop, Turkaholic et Evil pour leurs reviews ! Merci beaucoup, vraiment ! :D**

**Je vais profiter de ce chapitre pour vous informer du rythme de parution des chapitres : un mercredi sur deux.**

**Je vais de nouveau vous embêter avec ça mais je vous invite à laisser des reviews s'adressant directement à l'auteure, je les lui ferai parvenir (de toute façon elle suit un peu l'activité de la fic).**

**Voilà c'est tout ! Je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Un<strong>

Le Maître marchait avec impatience sur le pont du Valiant, tapotant ses doigts sur le revers de son costume. Son visage était crispé dans un mélange familier de vanité et d'ennui, ses lèvres serrées, plongé dans ses pensées.

Le Docteur le regardait. Ses vieux yeux fatigués suivant chaque mouvement du Maître, allant et venant sur un fond de Sphères brillantes et de continents brûlants. Il se lécha les lèvres et ouvrit la bouche, essayant de trouver quoi dire; c'était comme travailler sur une équation, il était sûr que les bonnes paroles prononcées dans le bon ordre suffiraient pour arrêter le Maître. Mais son esprit ne fonctionnait pas comme ça.

"Maître…"

Le Maître se stoppa, ses doigts cessèrent leurs battements de tambour incessants. Il regarda aux alentours d'une manière théâtrale. Lucy pouffa.

"Excusez-moi, est-ce que quelqu'un a entendu quelque chose ? Ça ressemblait au charabia d'un vieux fou."

Le Docteur grinça des dents, essayant de trouver la force de crier, mais en vain. Lucy lissa élégamment sa robe rouge et vacilla vers son mari, prenant sa main avec ce sourire faussement innocent. Le visage du Maître se fendit d'un sourire triomphant. "Non ?"

"Maître, s'il vous plait…"

Finalement, les grands yeux du Maître se verrouillèrent dans les siens. Son sourire se transforma en un rictus de mépris. "Oh… _vous_. Je vous avais presque oublié, grand-père. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez besoin qu'on change votre couche ?"

Le Docteur serra les bras de son fauteuil quand le Maître dévala les marches du pont. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui, son regard méprisant encore gravé sur son visage.

"Maître s'il vous plait, arrêtez ça. Pensez à ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Ces gens –"

Une main jaillit, et un doigt se pressa contre ses lèvres, lui coupant la parole. Le Maître découvrit ses dents, une langue dardant étrangement. Il siffla. "J'aurais pensé," Il grogna, les yeux dans ceux sombres du Docteur, "qu'un ajout d'une centaine d'années vous aurait fait taire une bonne fois pour toutes."

"Pas avant que vous ne compreniez." Le Docteur souffla, "Vous devez arrêter cette folie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Le Maître fixa son prisonnier pendant un moment, ses yeux sombres et maniaques accrochés au visage du Docteur. Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche pour parler de nouveau, mais avant qu'il ne le puisse, le Maître avait sauté en arrière, son expression se modifia une fois de plus dans une joie insensée. "Mais où est le plaisir dans tout cela?" Il rit, écartant les bras. "Oh Docteur, ne voyez-vous pas ? C'est le commencement d'un nouvel Empire du Seigneur du Temps ! Imaginez –" Il bondit sur les marches, levant les bras vers les fenêtres triomphalement, "Un empire parcourant les galaxies ! Mes petits amis et moi forgerons un tout nouvel univers, planète par planète, avec votre petite Terre bien-aimée en guise d'épicentre. " Le Maître ferma les yeux béatement et soupira, se prélassant sous les lumières du soleil, ainsi que sous la chaleur des mille feux brûlant en dessous d'eux. Lucy se pencha contre les rambardes, la tête haute avec fierté et un air supérieur dans les yeux. L'esprit du docteur se retourna dans un tourbillon de possibilités et d'options, des idées pour arrêter le Maître; lui faire voir. Mais aucune d'elles ne semblait valable.

Après un moment, le Maître se tourna, regardant le vieil homme comme un insecte; quelque chose de dégoutant. "Et vous, _vieil homme_, vous avez le privilège de regarder l'histoire se construire." Le Docteur leva les yeux vers lui, toujours pensant aux mots justes à dire. Ses cœurs battaient tellement forts que sa poitrine le faisait souffrir, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui importait maintenant était d'essayer de passer outre ça.

_Jack se tenait contre le mur du Valiant, imaginant la douleur, la frustration et la peine que le Docteur avait ressenti à ce moment. A ce moment-là sous le pont, Jack était sûrement en train de mourir encore une fois. Il ne savait plus combien de fois il avait été tué lorsqu'il était prisonnier du Maître, et surtout, il avait essayé de minimiser depuis._

_Il se tourna pour regarder le Docteur encore une fois. Il avait lâché sa main, et avait maintenant les bras étroitement croisés sur sa poitrine. Sa respiration semblait laborieuse, comme en phase avec celle du vieil homme qui était maintenant assis, impuissant dans son fauteuil. Jack essuya le sang séché de sa main sur sa veste, croisant ses bras, imitant le Docteur._

_"J'étais sûr que les bons mots pourraient l'arrêter." Soupira le Docteur, traversant la pièce vers son autre lui. "Une quelconque phrase, un demi-souvenir d'un moment de notre enfance. Bien sûr je savais que Martha était là-bas, passant le mot, mais je n'étais jamais sûr; jamais certain que notre plan fonctionnerait. La moitié du temps, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir envoyée à la mort."_

Le Maître attrapa sa femme par la main et l'entraîna majestueusement à travers le pont, tournant le dos au vieux Docteur. Ils mirent à danser, riant tous les deux, comme s'ils étaient de jeunes mariés en lune de miel. Les émissions d'urgence filtrèrent à travers les systèmes du Valiant; les cris et plaintes dans des milliers de langues différentes étaient mêlées ensembles, le chant désespéré d'un monde dans la souffrance. Le Maître et sa femme dansèrent au milieu de tout cela, n'entendant que la musique dans leurs têtes. Une par une, les émissions firent régner le silence, et Lucy et le Maître partagèrent un baiser dévorant de triomphe. Le Docteur détourna le regard.

"Maître, notre œuvre est complète." Fit une voix infantile. Le Docteur entendit le bourdonnement d'une Sphère comme si il flottait dans les airs. Le Maître rie et claqua des mains.

"Excellent ! Oh… beau travail les enfants ! Aucun signe de la petite Martha encore ?"

Les cœurs du Docteur loupèrent un battement. Il marmonna dans sa barbe, et attendit.

"On a essayé et essayé et _essayé_ de trouver la jolie Martha, mais elle a disparu, et nous n'avons pas pu la trouver."

Le Docteur essaya de conserver un visage neutre, de ne rien laisser échapper, mais un sourire trouva tout de même son chemin sur son vieux visage ridé.

Le Maître pinça ses lèvres ensemble jusqu'à qu'elles soient tendues et pâles, retenant sa colère. Ses yeux passèrent négligemment le visage du Docteur, mais revinrent en arrière quand il remarqua son sourire. Il fronça les sourcils furieusement.

"Et bien tant pis les enfants. Gardez un œil ouvert, en attendant –" Le Maître se pencha sur la balustrade du pont, en regardant soigneusement l'expression du Docteur. "Dites-moi, qu'avez dit exactement à votre jeune Mademoiselle Jones ?"

Le sourire du Docteur se propagea davantage sur son visage, ses vieux yeux se plissèrent. Il prit une inspiration.

"Comme si j'allais vous le dire."

Les yeux du Maître brillaient de colère, ses doigts s'enfonçant contre le métal dans ses mains. Lucy recula. Apparemment, elle avait déjà était témoin de cette colère auparavant.

"Vous… vieil home pathétique. Vous devez être en train de perdre la raison si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser tranquille."

Le Docteur continua de sourire. Le visage du Maître tomba dans un rictus sombre. "Ce n'est pas un problème. Elle est… hors de votre emprise; hors de votre contrôle." Le sourire du Docteur s'agrandit, il haussa les sourcils. "… et ça ne fait pas que vous effrayer."

Il y eut un silence terrifiant. Lucy s'était pressée contre le mur, essayant d'échapper à la fureur de son mari. Le Docteur et le Maître se regardèrent dans les yeux; l'un avec un regard intensément venimeux, l'autre avec un sourire bienveillant. Un moment plus tard, le Maître cria.

"Otez ce vieux fou décrépit de mon pont !"

Deux gardes s'élancèrent, armes en main pour obéir au Maître. Le Docteur continua de sourire. Avant qu'ils n'aient atteint la porte, le Maître s'élança, grinçant des dents comme un animal. Il se plaça devant le Docteur. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Docteur, j'ai une chambre spéciale pour vous. Excellente vue, une salle de bains, tout le confort moderne… et –oh oui…" Le Maître calqua ses mains sur les bras de la vieille chaise roulante du Docteur, son visage féroce à quelques centimètres de celui du Docteur, "…c'est à l'épreuve des Seigneurs du Temps."

Avec ça, le Maître fit un pas de côté, ses yeux suivant le vieil homme sur le pont, et au-delà du couloir.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey !**

**Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour la publication tardive mais comme vous le savez certainement, c'était le nouvel an ! Remarquez, à part prendre des résolutions que je n'arrive jamais a tenir, je fais pas grand chose.**

**J'ose tout de même espérer que vous avez eut mieux à faire que d'attendre des publications (contrairement à moi qui n'ai pas de vie...) !**

**Bref, je vous propose d'arrêter de me lamenter sur mon asociabilité et d'aborder le sujet de la fiction puisque c'est un peu pour ça que vous êtes ici (du moins j'ose l'espérer)**

**Vu que celui-ci n'est pas hyper long et que j'ai pris pas mal d'avance, je pense publier le chapitre suivant d'ici lundi si j'ai des bons retours entre temps (en plus lundi j'ai pas cours, j'ai un jour de vacances de plus que vouuus euuhhh !) (ne sortez pas tout de suite les flingues, vous avez pas idée de ce qui va me tomber dessus au quotidien une fois de retour _là-bas_...)**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je remercie encore une fois énormément ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**D'ailleurs, je voudrais juste préciser, si il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, que vous avez du mal à saisir où que vous n'aimez tout simplement pas, dites pourquoi et argumentez un peu s'il vous plaît. C'est plus facile d'en parler après ^^**

**Enfin bref !**

**Sur ce, enjoy les gens !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Deux<strong>

Le Docteur était assis seul, regardant ses vieilles mains en écoutant le souffle et les murmures de l'air conditionné dans cette chambre silencieuse. Cela lui rappela le Tardis, et il ferma les yeux avec un souffle laborieux. Son bien-aimé Tardis; déchiré et déformé par le Maître. Il avait disparu.

Il ouvrit les yeux, le regard vague vers la petite fenêtre en verre trempé. Seul le ciel orange s'étendait devant lui et il ne trouvait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour se lever et regarder en bas. Néanmoins le coucher de soleil n'arriverait pas avant plusieurs heures. Ce ciel d'un orange ardant n'était pas le fruit du Soleil; c'était l'éclat des flammes brûlant bien en-dessous de lui.

La chambre elle-même n'avait rien d'intéressant en son sein. Le Maître avait raison: c'était à l'épreuve des Seigneurs du Temps. Chaque centimètre de la pièce avait été soigneusement vérifié par la seule personne qui pouvait penser comme lui, savoir comment fonctionnait son esprit. Le Maître avait créé cette chambre spécialement pour lui, comme s'il avait prévu que le Docteur deviendrait son prisonnier. Cette pensée fit frémir le Docteur.

L'air lui-même était stérile. Le Docteur pouvait le goûter du bout de sa langue. Un tapis entièrement blanc entouré de murs blancs eux aussi; un lit blanc couvert d'une couverture elle aussi blanche, et une porte de couleur blanche conduisant à une douche blanche dans la pièce adjacente. Un écran se trouvait quelques centimètres derrière une vitre épaisse, dans le mur en face du lit, hors de portée du Docteur. Un coffre blanc dépourvu de tiroirs était en face de la chaise dans laquelle le vieil homme était assis. C'était tout.

S'il était dans les intentions du Maître de le rendre fou, pensa-t-il, il avait choisi l'environnement parfait pour ça.

"Alors, Docteur," fit une voix pompeuse. Le vieil homme sursauta, levant les yeux vers la porte. Le Maître sourit, la porte coulissante se referma derrière lui dans un silence parfait. "on emménage ? Je sais, je sais j'aurais pu vous envoyer dans une maison de retraite mais je crains que ça m'eût brisé le cœur que de vous éloigner de moi."

Le vieil homme le regarda en silence. Le Maître fit la moue.

"Oh… rien à dire ? Pas de… sages paroles ? Aucune plainte ridicule pour une quelconque miséricorde ?" Il s'assit avec un bruit sourd sur le bord du lit immaculé, puis se pencha en avant, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. "Je ne pensais pas que vous deviendriez si grincheux."

Les yeux du Docteur se tournèrent vers la porte fermée, des idées circulant dans sa tête. Le Maître sembla lire dans ses pensées et se mit à rire. "Oh, non non non. N'y pensez même pas." Il se pencha en avant et poussa brusquement la chaise du vieil homme en arrière. "Souvenez-vous, Docteur, j'ai votre code génétique. Un petit pas en dehors de cette chambre sans mon consentement, et cette porte est programmée pour reconnaître votre ADN. Vous serez dispersé sous forme d'atomes." Il pressa durement un doigt sur la poitrine du Docteur, souriant toujours. "Et les atomes ne se régénèrent pas."

Le Docteur serra les dents, assis dans son fauteuil tandis que les mots continuaient de couler. Le Maître avait pensé à tout. Ses idées se tarirent. Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, déterminé à ne pas regarder le sourire psychotique du Maître. L'autre Seigneur du Temps fit un bruit de dégoût.

"Vraiment… vous faites un vieillard ennuyeux. Je pensais que vous seriez… plus amusant. Oubliant mon nom… vous mouillant… quelque chose, mais vous êtes juste… ennuyeux."

Le Docteur entendit un clic. Il retira son regard de la fenêtre, mais avant qu'il puisse même localiser le bruit, tout son corps se mit à trembler.

_Le Docteur se regarda lui-même crier, le visage crispé, ses membres frémissant et tressautant. Le visage du Maître était rempli d'une joie vindicative, sa langue pressait entre ses dents dans une concentration pure alors qu'il pointait son tournevis sur le Docteur hurlant. Il essaya de se rappeler comment c'était, mais la douleur physique était trop éphémère. Ses doigts fléchirent alors qu'il regardait son autre lui s'effondrer en arrière sur la chaise, plus en tant qu'un vieil homme, mais de toute évidence encore dans la douleur._

_Jack se tenait à côté de lui, regardant la scène dans la confusion. Le Docteur ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça, mais il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de quoi que ce soit après tout. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais l'air de consternation sur le visage du Seigneur du Temps le fit se raviser. Il n'était pas là pour poser des questions, il était là en tant que témoin._

"Oh oui, c'est beaucoup mieux." Commenta le Maître. Le Docteur ouvrit les yeux douloureusement, sentant ses cœurs battant à nouveau normalement. Il regarda ses mains. Le Maître lui avait rendu son jeune corps. Son front non-ridé se plissa dans un froncement de sourcils.

"Mais ça n'a pas de sens." Lâcha-t-il en regardant les yeux brillants du Maître. "Vous auriez pu me faire n'importe quoi, pourquoi m'avoir rendu comme avant ? Pourquoi vous donner cette peine ?"

L'autre Seigneur du Temps roula des yeux et grogna avant de se jeter sur le lit. "Parce que vous étiez trop _ennuyeux_ en tant que vieil homme. Cette version est beaucoup plus amusante."

Le Docteur se redressa, ses yeux écarquillés tandis qu'il s'examinait. Il se leva, lentement. Chaque muscle de son corps était tendu et fatigué, et pourtant son énergie était de retour. Il baissa les yeux sur le Maître, ses bras et jambes ouverts sur le lit. Il n'avait apparemment aucune inquiétude quant à ce que le Docteur aurait pu faire pour le blesser, et le Docteur sentit son estomac se retourner: le Maître le connaissait trop bien.

"Alors ils ont disparu."

Le Docteur plaça ses mains dans ses poches et s'avança vers lui, toujours fronçant les sourcils; toujours souffrant.

"… Quoi ?"

Le Maître émit un léger bruit témoignant de son agacement.

"Les _nôtres_, Docteur. La nuit dernière, vous avez dit qu'ils avaient disparu."

La nuit dernière. Ça lui semblait si loin. Il s'efforça de se remémorer le coup de téléphone.

"… Oui." Murmura-t-il.

Le Maître regarda pensivement le plafond blanc, puis plaça ses mains tranquillement derrière sa tête. Les nuages orange fuyaient derrière la petite fenêtre. Il sembla qu'une éternité passa avant que le Maître ne reprenne la parole.

"… l'avez-vous fait ?"

Le Docteur retint son souffle. Ses yeux écarquillés. Il découvrit ses dents, sentant sa poitrine lourde et serrée. Le Maître avait l'air tellement désinvolte.

"… Oui." Murmura-t-il avant de reculer et de se laisser chuter dans le fauteuil.

Le Maître ferma les yeux lentement, laissant échapper un souffle en lambeaux alors qu'un sourire béat se répandait sur son visage. "Oh… Docteur. Et vous pensez que nous sommes différents."

Le Docteur se tourna vers lui, une expression de douleur sur son visage.

"Nous n'avons _rien_ en commun. "Dit-il d'une voix tremblante. "Je suis resté et me suis battu. J'ai regardé Gallifrey brûler; j'étais là à la chute d'Arcadia. J'ai regardé des millions de millions de navires tombers entre les mâchoires de l'Enfant du Cauchemar, et j'ai décidé d'y mettre un terme. Vous avez fuie. Vous avez fuie et vous êtes caché, jusqu'à la fin de l'univers juste parce que vous ne vouliez pas avoir à vous battre."

"Vous avez fuie aussi." Murmura-t-il, souriant toujours. "Quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas le seul lâche dans cette pièce."

Il y eut un long silence. Les deux Seigneurs du Temps assis face à face, l'un tapant inconsciemment ses doigts derrière se tête, l'autre plongé dans des souvenirs qui étaient restés enfermés et tacites de trop nombreuses années.

"Alors, que se passe-t-il maintenant ?" se hasarda finalement le Docteur. Le Maître fronça les sourcils.

"Chut, vous êtes en train de gâcher mon temps libre."

"Maître," dit plus fort le Docteur, "que se passe-t-il maintenant ?"

Le Maître soupira impatiemment, se poussant sur ses coudes avec un long regard. "Rabat-joie." Marmonna-t-il puérilement. Son visage se tordit brusquement en un sourire malicieux. "Pourquoi diable voudrais-je vous le dire, et gâcher le plaisir ?"

Le Maître sauta brusquement sur ses pieds, rempli d'une énergie maniaque encore une fois, et lécha ses lèvres. "Maintenant, aussi plaisant que ça ait pu être… j'ai des gens à tuer."

La porte s'ouvrit en silence à son contact, révélant le couloir vide. Sur le seuil, il se retourna avec un sourire narquois.

"Asseyez-vous."

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

"Bon chien."

Sans un mot, le maître s'éloigna, la porte se ferma silencieusement derrière lui, laissant le Docteur seul avec ses pensées. Pensées qui n'avaient pas refait surface depuis des années.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais pas pour vous mais perso la dernière réplique de Maître m'a vendu du rêve ^_^<strong>

**Ouais, c'est peut-être un nouveau concept qui se lance pour ceux qui s'amusent à lire les conneries que je raconte (trouvez vous une vie !) (nan en fait c'est bon, vous pouvez rester) je vais laisser mes impressions ou autres à la fin du chapitre.**

**Oui je continue inlassablement d'espérer qu'un jour mes avis intéresseront quelqu'un.**

**Et puis comme on dit, tant qu'y a d'la vie, y a d'l'espoir (ceci voudrait-il dire que s'il n'y a plus d'espoir alors il n'y a plus de vie non plus ? la vache faut que j'arrête de philosopher)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je poste ce chapitre sur un fond de True Blood (je revoie quelques saisons à cause de la fin de la série qui m'a beaucoup déçue perso)**

**Et j'imagine déjà vos réactions depuis mon siège "Mais qu'est-ce qu'o faire de sa vie ?"**

**Et bien la réponse est simple : Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à dire.**

**Et oui, on s'en doute pas mais c'est pas toujours évident de parler seule d'un chapitre sans vous dévoiler son contenu, tout en essayant de ne pas utiliser la même formule de salutation trop de fois (ce à quoi je me suis lamentablement ch*ée !)**

**Mais rassurez-vous, je serai plus bavarde en bas !**

**Sur ce, je remercie beaucoup les reviewers et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Trois<strong>

_Jack regarda le Maître s'en aller, fanfaronnant avec les queues de son costume qui flottaient derrière lui. Quand la porte se ferma, le souvenir s'obscurcit jusqu'à devenir noir, laissant Jack et le Docteur debout dans le néant une fois de plus._

_Le Seigneur du Temps renifla, s'éclaircit la gorge puis se tourna vers le Capitaine avec un regard circonspect. Jack avait l'impression que quoi que soit ce que le Docteur voulait lui montrer, le pire était encore à venir._

_"J'ai toujours eu l'impression que vous deux étiez habitués à être liés." Dit-il en s'approchant, "Que vous étiez amis ou quelque chose comme ça."_

_"La folie du Maître a mis fin à tout ça." Répondit le Docteur, amèrement. "Mais quand je vous ai dit que les Seigneurs du Temps pouvaient se sentir, c'était un mensonge. Mais…" il pencha la tête pensivement, "… pas totalement, je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Le Maître et moi avons toujours eu un lien, quelque chose d'intangible, mais plus qu'un simple sentiment de perception de l'autre. Nous–"_

_Le Docteur s'arrêta un instant, son visage passant par diverses expressions. Il semblait essayer de trouver les bons mots._

_"Nous sommes… comme les deux pôles d'un aimant, nous sommes attirés l'un vers l'autre. C'est pourquoi le Tardis finit toujours par se retrouver là où il est; pourquoi nous nous retrouvons au même point dans le temps, exactement sur la même planète, même quand il était à l'écart… jusqu'à la fin de l'univers."_

_Jack le regarda étrangement, à court de mots. Le Docteur sourit douloureusement._

_"Et c'est pourquoi peu importe ce que nous avons fait à l'autre, peu importe à quel point nous avons pu nous haïr…"_

_Il s'interrompit, son visage sombrant encore une fois dans le néant, et Jack se tourna vers le souvenir suivant._

Le clair de lune se glissa par la petite fenêtre, enveloppant tout ce qu'il touchait d'un éclat argenté. Le Docteur se leva, se tordant le cou pour regarder la Terre en-dessous. Les premiers feux avaient brûlé quelques jours plus tôt, mais de petites parcelles de terre brûlant plus lentement vacillaient encore dans le silence. Loin d'être la première fois, il se surprit à penser à Martha, et à si elle était encore en vie.

"Vous devriez être couché," murmura-t-il soudainement, apparemment se parlant à lui-même. "Madame Saxon va se demander où est passé son mari."

Il tourna légèrement la tête, examinant la silhouette silencieuse se tenant devant la porte. Le Maître soupira.

"Vous avez toujours été trop doué à cache-cache. Vous avez gâché ma visite surprise."

Le Docteur détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, regardant fixement les étoiles. L'éclat occasionnel des Sphères passant à distance le rendait malade.

Après un moment de silence, le Maître vint se placer à côté de lui, les yeux vers le ciel avec un sourire sur son visage.

"Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Imaginez à quel point ce sera mieux quand des millions de fusées fendront les airs, tirant à travers les étoiles pour déclarer la guerre aux millions de différentes planètes. Oh, Docteur…" sa voix était calme, presque respectueuse, et pourtant tremblante d'excitation. "… quel empire nous allons créer."

Le Docteur se sentit frémir. Il regarda dehors, le dégoût lisible sur son visage.

"Alors c'est ce que vous prévoyez. C'est à ça que votre folie va mener ? La guerre, à travers les galaxies… comme un incendie forestier se répandant depuis la Terre."

Il entendit le Maître rire dans sa barbe. «Vous avez toujours été un merveilleux poète."

Le Docteur déglutit difficilement. "Vous savez que je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça."

Le calme se brisa soudainement quand le Maître jeta sa tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire moqueur. Le Docteur recula.

"Oh… fermez-là." Cassa le Maître, son humeur changeante aussi brusquement qu'elle l'avait toujours fait. Il renifla avec mépris. "Comme vous pouvez m'arrêter d'ici, coincé dans votre petite chambre blanche. Ça vous a peut-être échappé, Docteur, mais hum…" Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres comme s'il était en pleine réflexion, s'avançant lentement vers l'autre Seigneur du Temps déjà en retraite. La lueur démoniaque du clair de lune croisa le regard du Maître, "… vous êtes mon prisonnier."

Le Maître sembla s'arrêter à ses propres mots. Il sourit, et ferma les yeux de plaisir. "Oh oui… ça sonne tellement bien !"

Le Docteur continua de reculer jusqu'à qu'il tombe en arrière dans son fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur le Maître jubilant. Il se pencha sur lui avec une étincelle maléfique dans l'œil. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

"Maître, s'il vous plaît, juste, écoutez-moi. Il n'est pas trop tard pour arrêter ça. Démontez la Machine à Paradoxe, et vous et moi pourrions juste nous envoler, laisser tout ça en arrière."

Le Maître tomba à genoux, sur le tapis blanc, la lumière de la lune moulant son visage dans un masque squelettique. Il se pencha plus près, serrant les dents. Le Docteur pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

"Vous ne pourriez pas juste apprécier." Grogna-t-il. "Le Docteur, encore une fois sauvant les pathétiques petits humains, en éloignant le vilain méchant fou."

Le Docteur secoua la tête. "Vous savez que ça ne marche pas comme ça." Murmura-t-il avec ferveur.

Pendant un moment, le visage du Maître vacilla. Le Docteur regarda dans ses yeux bruns sombres et y vit un flash d'hésitation. Il retint son souffle, suppliant silencieusement que, pour une fois, le Maître entende raison.

Puis ce moment s'acheva. Le Maître se redressa sur ses pieds et se détourna, l'expression de son visage cachée dans l'ombre. Le Docteur soupira, regardant la silhouette en retrait avec quelque chose comme du regret. Il se leva.

"Vous savez, j'ai dit que nous avions fui tous les deux," Trancha le Maître, "mais j'avais tort. J'ai fui. Vous n'avez jamais arrêté."

Le Docteur frissonna, regardant confusément l'arrière de la tête du Maître. Pour le Maître, ça avait sonné exceptionnellement philosophique. Et plus douloureux qu'autre chose: il savait qu'il avait raison. Le Maître laissa échapper un léger rire. "Et ce qui est drôle, c'est que vous ne pouvez toujours pas admettre ce que vous fuyez ! Et apparemment c'est moi qui suis le fou."

Le Maître commença à faire les cent pas, allant et venant entre la fenêtre et la porte, la tête courbée, plongé dans ses pensées. Ses doigts tapant mécaniquement sur sa chemise. L'autre Seigneur du Temps le regarda avec appréhension. Il avait déjà vu ce genre d'humeur prendre possession du Maître avant.

"Maître…" dit-il doucement, "Asseyez-vous."

Le Maître continua de marcher, tapant inlassablement les battements de tambours avec toujours plus de violence dans ses mouvements. Son visage pincé dans la frustration. "Non vous asseyez-vous !" Il émit un genre de grognement tel un animal. Le Docteur haussa les sourcils. "Vous êtes si doué pour éviter les confrontations, Docteur, alors, juste, asseyez-vous là et fermez-là pendant que je décide comment vous tuer."

Le Maître était devenu encore plus acharné; plus maniaque aussi, tapant ses doigts tellement fort contre sa poitrine que s'en était devenu bruyant. Au bout d'un moment, le Docteur s'avança vers lui et agrippa son bras.

"Arrêtez ça." Murmura-t-il. Le Maître s'interrompit dans son rythme, le contact physique semblait avoir agi sur lui comme une charge électrique, secouant un peu les deux hommes, mais le Docteur ne lâcha pas sa prise ferme, regardant avec préoccupation la confusion du Maître.

Sous la lumière de la lune ruisselant par la fenêtre, le Maître et le Docteur se regardaient dans les yeux, debout, comme figés dans le temps jusqu'à que le contact physique se dissipe. Le Maître laissa échapper un souffle et retira doucement son bras. Le Docteur soupira: il semblait s'être calmé.

"Les tambours ?"

Le Maître ferma brusquement ses yeux. "Encore, encore, et encore plus fort. Chaque jour jusqu'à que le reste ne soit plus qu'un bruit de fond." Il sembla frapper l'air autour de sa tête, comme il l'aurait fait pour chasser des mouches. Il retourna à la fenêtre, regardant l'espace. "Que signifient-ils ?"

Le Docteur étudia le reflet du Maître au clair de lune. "Je suis désolé." Dit-il simplement. "J'aimerais le savoir."

Un silence s'installa. Le Docteur s'appuya contre le mur, regardant le Maître observer les étoiles, ses doigts secoués de spasmes à l'endroit où le contact avait été établi. Il déglutit difficilement.

_Jack regarda la scène silencieusement, observant les émotions affluer sur le visage du Docteur, trahissant ce qu'il gardait normalement si précieusement dissimulé. Pendant qu'il regardait, Jack réalisa qu'il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise; nauséeux sur ce qu'il voyait, et incertain sur ce qui était à venir._

"Votre femme ne va-t-elle pas se demander où vous êtes ?" dit finalement le Docteur, brisant les quelques minutes de silence. Le Maître haussa les épaules.

"Douce petite Lucy…" Il souria sournoisement. "Elle dort."

"Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez faite dormir."

Le sourire du Maître s'élargit. "Elle me laisse faire. Elle lutte avec l'insomnie, la pauvre chose."

"C'est amusant, je ne vous avais jamais imaginé du genre à vous marier."

Les yeux du Maître se dirigèrent vers le reflet du Docteur, toujours avec un sourire grotesque. "… Je pourrais dire la même chose pour vous."

Le Docteur détourna soudainement les yeux, croisant défensivement les bras sur sa poitrine et regardant fixement le mur. "Et le voilà qui recommence, fuyant encore." Se moqua le Maître. Il leva les bras de désespoir et se tourna vers l'autre Seigneur du Temps. Il traversa la pièce vers lui et claqua une main sur le mur à côté de sa tête. Le Docteur refusa tout de même le contact visuel. Le sourire du Maître se transforma en rictus.

"… se fuyant lui-même…" souffla-t-il, "… fuyant son passé…"

Le Maître saisit sa mâchoire mal rasée, forçant le Docteur à le regarder. Le Docteur sembla reculer contre le mur, sa respiration inexplicablement hachée. Ses doigts se contractèrent, creusant inconsciemment le mur lambrissé blanc.

"… me fuyant moi."

C'est arrivé en un instant. Comme un champ magnétique, les yeux du Docteur se voilèrent, et il se précipita en avant dans un baiser inévitable.

Si le Maître était surpris, il n'en laissa rien transparaître. Il sera plus fort la mâchoire du Docteur, forçant sa tête en arrière contre le mur. Le Docteur ferma fortement les yeux, il agrippa la chemise du Maître et le tira instinctivement plus près de lui.

Il ne put donc pas voir que le Maître le poussait lui-même fortement en avant et l'engloutissait dans un baiser écrasant, tandis qu'un sourire de triomphe vindicatif commençait à se répandre sur son visage.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh la cruautééé !<strong>

**Ça**** fait mal n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point j'étais impatiente de pouvoir traduire ce chapitre, et pour plusieurs raisons :**

**- Déjà y a le bécot :3 *miam***

**- Et aussi parce que c'est dans ce chapitre qu'on commence vraiment à se rendre compte du talent de Turkaholic !**

**J'aurais pas cru que quelqu'un arriverait à représenter aussi fidèlement les caractères des personnages ! Je trouve les dialogues juste passionnants, comme ils le sont dans la série !**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous invite (encore une fois) à laisser une review si vous avez aimé, ou encore si vous avez détesté :p**

**Du moment que vous justifiez et expliquez votre avis, moi j'veux bien ! :D**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut les gens !**

**Je vais essayer de faire vite parce que ça a probablement été dur pour certaines (certains ?).**

**Je remercie encore une fois tous les reviewers et ne vous embête pas plus longtemps ! :D**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Quatre<strong>

Les yeux du Maître se fermèrent, ce regard de triomphe toujours gravé sur ses traits maniaques. Il se pressa plus fort contre le Docteur, enfonçant ses ongles dans la mâchoire de l'autre Seigneur du Temps jusqu'à que du sang en coule. Noir et éclatant sous l'éclat de la Lune, il coula le long de son cou ainsi que de ses doigts. Le Docteur émit un bruit de douleur, ses yeux fermement clos, et il ne semblait pas en mesure de le repousser alors que les doigts du Maître s'enfonçaient plus fortement, son baiser devenant de plus en plus écrasant et dominant.

_"Stop !"_

_Jack cria, détournant son visage avec un air trahi. La scène se figea, gravée dans l'air autour d'eux alors que le Docteur se tournait, son expression était un mélange d'excuses et de nervosité._

_"Je ne peux pas regarder ça."_

_Le Docteur essaya de garder une voix stable, mais il ne put l'empêcher de trembler légèrement._

_"Il le faut." Il secoua doucement la tête. "Je suis désolé Jack, mais vous êtes ma dernière chance."_

_Le capitaine secoua un peu la tête, grinça des dents, tournant le dos à la scène._

_"Docteur… c'est le Maître. Il…"_

_Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne trouva pas les mots. Il grinça des dents à la place._

_Jack désigna, par-dessus son épaule, les deux silhouettes figés derrière lui. "Cet homme était un meurtrier et un tortionnaire ! Des gens sont morts ! Je suis mort ! Encore et encore pendant une année entière… et vous étiez…"_

_Cette pensée était trop dure à supporter. Il passa une main sur son visage, comme s'il espérait finir par se réveiller d'un cauchemar, mais quand il se retourna, il vit le Docteur toujours à côté de lui, regardant la déception dans ses yeux._

_"Je ne suis pas parfait, Jack." Dit soudainement le Seigneur du Temps. Il leva les yeux au plafond au clair de lune et murmura: "J'aimerais l'être, mais j'ai montré maintes et maintes fois que je suis loin d'être parfait."_

_Le Docteur respira lentement, tournant le dos à la scène qui dégoutait tant le capitaine. Il examina son propre visage : désorienté et intense; il regarda celui du Maître et vit une expression de joie victorieuse. "J'espérais que vous parmi tous les autres seriez apte à comprendre. Nous ne choisissons pas qui nous–" Le Docteur se stoppa net, sa bouche se fermant lentement alors que les yeux de Jack s'écarquillaient d'incompréhension._

_"… et pour Rose ?"_

_Le mot fit se crisper de douleur le visage du Docteur. Jack le regarda s'éloigner, avançant jusqu'à la fenêtre de son souvenir._

_"… Je l'ai perdue." Il soupira, 'Tout comme j'ai perdu le Maître, longtemps, bien longtemps avant. Mais même après neuf cent ans, cette connexion; ce champs était trop fort. De plus…" Il regarda Jack par-dessus son épaule, un faible sourire sur son visage mince, "… je pensais que je pourrais le changer."_

_Le regard douloureux de Jack dériva en un autre légèrement incompréhensif. Il tomba soudain en regard honteux. Les yeux du Docteur semblèrent le pardonner, et après tout: Jack ne savait que trop bien ce qu'on pouvait ressentir en choisissant la mauvaise personne._

_"J'ai compris." Concéda-t-il finalement, redirigeant lentement ses yeux vers les deux Seigneurs du Temps s'embrassant, se forçant à accepter la situation, même si ça le rendait malade. "… Mais dois-je vraiment regarder ça ? Vous auriez pu me le dire. J'aurais compris."_

_Le sourire du Docteur devint amer. Il releva les sourcils. "Vraiment ? Le dire n'aurait pas été assez. J'ai besoin de vous pour le voir. Tout voir."_

_Jack secoua la tête confusément. "Je ne comprends pas. Ne pourriez-vous pas juste m'expliquer pourquoi faire tout ça ?"_

_Le Docteur serra sa mâchoire. Il renifla._

_"Bientôt." Dit-il simplement, et la scène revint à la vie._

Le Docteur se démenait pour respirer, haletant entre chaque attaque des lèvres du Maître sur les siennes. Il y eut un moment d'abandon, les doigts du Docteur glissant entre eux pour remonter le torse du Maître, ses longs doigts pâles griffant la peau sous sa chemise.

Et il s'acheva. Les yeux du Docteur s'ouvrirent d'horreur et il le repoussa. Le Maître trébucha en reculant mais garda son équilibre.

"… Quoi ?!" Haleta impatiemment le Maître, léchant ses lèvres. Le Docteur semblait à cours de mots, le front plissé alors qu'il s'essuyait la bouche avec le dos de sa main. Le Maître roula des yeux.

"Ecoutez-moi Maître, parce que c'est le seul avertissement que vous aurez." Déclara le Docteur, l'horreur et la confusion toujours gravés sur son visage. Le Maître renifla, incrédule, haussant un sourcil.

"Oh… le Docteur donne des avertissements maintenant. Quelle noblesse."

L'autre Seigneur du Temps l'ignora.

"Ca n'arrivera pas. Ca n'arrivera jamais."

"C'est déjà arrivé." Siffla le Maître. Il lécha sa lèvre lentement, ses dents dénudées dans un sourire sombre.

"Ça c'est fini il y a longtemps. Ça ne se reproduira plus jamais." Insista le Docteur. Le sourire chuta du visage du Maître.

Le Docteur se redressa de contre le mur et essuya le sang qui avait coulé dans son cou. Il contourna lentement le Maître, gardant ses yeux sur lui comme un animal sauvage.

Le Maître resta sur place pendant un moment alors qu'il avalait les mots du Docteur. Son visage commença à changer; ses lèvres pressées ensemble et son front plissé dans une rage réprimée.

"A chaque fois !" Rugit-il, saisissant la chaise blanche et la lançant furieusement à travers la chambre. Elle se brisa contre le mur, le claquement sec de l'éclatement du bois remplit le petit endroit, les débris volant à travers la pièce. Une fraction de seconde plus tard il se tourna vers le Docteur, agrippa le plus grand homme par la chemise et le claqua douloureusement contre le mur. Le Docteur haleta, un éclair de douleur lui traversa le dos quand il heurta le mur. Il enserra la prise du Maître de ses mains, essayant de se libérer, mais la force du Maître était légendaire et la colère ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. "A chaque fois, Docteur. Même quand vous jouez au héros, essayant de prouver à quel point vous êtes pathétiquement bon, vous restez un lâche."

Le Docteur serra la mâchoire, regardant les yeux furieux du Maître; son visage hargneux si proche du sien. Il ne trouvait rien à répondre: tout ce que le Maître avait dit était vrai.

Cruel, mais douloureusement vrai.

Le Maître renifla dérisoirement face à son silence, le prenant comme une confirmation. "Oh, et tout à coup il _se tait_."

"Maître, juste, arrêtez ça. Pensez-y. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites."

Il enserra la chemise du Docteur encore plus fortement, le forçant à haleter pour de l'air.

"Je sais exactement ce que je fais." Il rit, en dépit du regard de colère encore visible sur son visage. Il regarda le visage luttant du Docteur, "Vous êtes le seul à être confus."

Le Docteur sentit sa tête commencer à tourner, la force dans la prise du Maître coupait son approvisionnement en air. Ses yeux roulèrent, ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps, incapable de continuer la lutte. Il était à la merci du Maître à présent, incapable de se battre.

Quand les yeux du Docteur commencèrent à s'assombrir, la pression sur sa gorge s'allégea. Il haleta bruyamment, ses poumons brûlants déclenchèrent une toux alors qu'il commençait à glisser le long du mur. Le Maître le releva.

"Oh non. Restez où vous êtes, nous n'avons pas fini de parler."

Docteur ferma les yeux, respirant difficilement, essayant de stopper sa tête de tourner. Le Maître se pressa plus fort contre lui, le forçant contre le mur une fois de plus. Cette fois, cependant, il se pencha sur son côté, effleurant l'oreille du Docteur avec ses lèvres hargneuses.

"… _Vous m_'avez embrassé." Murmura-t-il trop fortement, son souffle passant dans le cou de l'autre. Le Docteur résista à l'envie de se pencher, ses yeux toujours fermement clos.

"Une erreur."

Le Maître rit avec dédain. "Un autre mensonge, oh excellent. Vous devenez tellement doué pour ça. Vous serez bientôt meilleur que moi."

Le Docteur mordit sa lèvre, refusant de répondre. Il se sentit prit de vertiges; son estomac se retournait à l'idée de ce qu'il avait fait, mais en même temps il sentait aussi les lèvres du Maître contre son oreille, son souffle dans son cou; cette énergie magnétique qui les avait réuni depuis leur enfance. Le Maître resta silencieux, respirant contre l'oreille du Docteur, sa colère presque entièrement disparue. Le début d'un sourire agita ses lèvres, à peine dissimulé. Il ferma les yeux comme s'il écoutait, attendant quelque chose dont il savait qu'il viendrait.

L'esprit du Docteur était une rafale d'idées et de pulsions semi-comprises; l'impulsion de s'enfuir et l'impulsion d'arrêter de le combattre, comme ils l'ont toujours fait, comme ils l'ont toujours fait que c'est venu du Maître. Aucune autre créature dans l'univers ne lui faisait ressentir ça: déchiré entre attraction et révulsion.

Le Maître glissa sa langue sur l'oreille de l'autre. "Laissez-vous aller, Docteur." L'invita-t-il, son sourire ne se cachant même plus, comme s'il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné. "Juste une fois, laissez-vous aller."

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait. Le Maître retint un rire à peine contenu quand l'autre Seigneur du Temps déglutit bruyamment, et quand il pencha son cou avec son front plissé, tirant le Maître plus près par sa chemise.

Le Maître accepta volontiers l'invitation. Il se força entre les jambes du Docteur et mordit sa clavicule, léchant les traînés de sang, savourant le goût métallique de sa conquête récupérée.

* * *

><p><strong>J'adooore ce chapitre ! Aussi ^^<strong>

**J'adore quand le Docteur est torturé entre ces deux impulsions que sont le désir et la répulsion !**

**J'adore comme le Maître le fait quand même céder !**

**Mais je déteste quand j'ai des tonnes d'idées de trucs à dire ici pendant la semaine mais que je tombe à sec devant le clavier... Grrr...**

**Vous savez quoi ? Je vais noter, et je rajouterai éventuellement quelques idioties ici si j'ai le temps ;)**

**Ça**** y est, j'ai quelque chose et c'est du soir même de la publication (je suis fière)**

**J'ai regardé une émission qui s'appelle Never mind the buzzcock et c'était le spécial Doctor Who, donc évidemment animée par notre sublime, somptueux, à la chevelure superbe et à l'accent absolument craquant David Tennant. D'ailleurs j'y ai appris qu'il aimait Coldplay quoi qu'on puisse dire et que Catherine avait rencontré Chris Martin sans savoir que c'était lui x)**

**La vidéo avait d'ailleurs était nommée Nevermind the Tennant si ça intéresse quelqu'un, bien que l'absence de sous-titres devrait refroidir ceux présents vu que si il y avait tant de bilingues que ça, je ne serais pas là et ne servirait définitivement à rien !**

**Bref ! (c'est monologue peuvent durer des heures une fois lancée, montre en main, c'est déjà arrivé... je m'ennuyais! On ne juge pas !)**

**A un moment, un des invités a demandé**

**- Est-ce que le Docteur peut coucher ?**

**(au sens "oh oui plus fort vas-y arghh gnnh", tout ça me rappelle l'enc*lage patronal de Human Traffic, on peut dire que John Simm avait pris cher cette fois-là? Il était si jeune à l'époque... il devait avoir la vingtaine le petit. D'ailleurs la vidéo est aussi sur youtube et le film a même la réputation, chez la francophones, d'avoir une meilleur VF que VO pour le coup. Pour une fois que la VF se fait pas trop cracher dessus...)**

**- Le Docteur a eut des enfants.**

**- Tu penses qu'il déjà été occupé avec un Dalek ?**

**- ... (gros yeux de David)**

**- Plus fort. Plus fort. Plus fort! Plus fort! PLUS FORT! PLUS FORT ! (avec une voix de Dalek étonnement bien imitée)**

**Voilà, en tout cas ça m'avait fait m'avait fait marrer ^^**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Coucouuu !**

**Encore une fois je remercie mille fois tous les reviewers mais aussi les followers et ces qui mettent en favoris !**

**Vous êtes ce qui fait vivre les auteurs, traducteurs et toutes les personnes qui travaillent à enrichir ce site !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Cinq<strong>

Le Docteur ne put retenir un soupir de franchir ses lèvres lorsque les dents du Maître raclèrent sa peau, se pressant plus fortement entre les jambes du plus grand. Le Docteur pouvait sentir le sourire jubilant pressé fortement contre son cou, mais toute volonté de résistance avait disparue. La capitulation avait été finale: le Docteur le savait et le sourire du Maître le prouvait.

Le Maître bougea, écrasant soudainement ses hanches en avant avec un râle de plaisir non dissimulé, mordant durement la peau du Docteur. Le Docteur retint de justesse un gémissement, frissonnant quand le Maître se pressa encore une fois contre lui, incapable de l'empêcher de l'écraser. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de l'autre Seigneur du Temps, désespérant de conserver le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait.

La langue du Maître remonta le cou du Docteur en suivant le sang battant sous sa peau puis passa sur sa mâchoire et derrière son oreille, toujours s'écrasant brutalement contre le plus grand homme. Depuis sa cachette, le Docteur détourna son visage, douloureusement conscient de la manière dont ses hanches bougeaient parfaitement. Elles étaient complètement soumises au rythme du Maître.

"Oh mais, Docteur, vous tenez toujours bon face à moi." Marmonna le Maître. Il agrippa les hanches de l'autre homme et les tira violemment contre les siennes, ses doigts creusant dans la chair du Docteur. Le Docteur jeta sa tête en arrière en frémissant, se mordant la langue pour réprimer un cri. "… Je veux entendre," souffla le Maître, l'amusement filtrant à travers chaque syllabe, "je veux entendre chaque petit mauvais bruit que vous faites." Il rit dans un souffle à l'oreille du Docteur. "Je me souviens bien d'eux. Et… si vous ne voulez pas les faire pour moi…"

Il appuya ses propos en mordant l'oreille de l'autre Seigneur du Temps, la tirant fortement vers le bas. Le Docteur essaya durement de ravaler un hoquet, mais trop tard. Ses hanches se secouèrent vers le Maître, son dos s'arquant contre le mur. Le Maître prit le lobe de son oreille en bouche et le suça.

Le Docteur sentit les battements de ses cœurs dans ses oreilles. Il siffla entre ses dents dénudées, essayant de ravaler les bruits qui s'échappaient de sa gorge; mais il savait déjà comment s'y prenait le Maître; le sadisme qui s'était développé en même temps que sa folie faisait qu'il ne laisserait jamais le Docteur se retenir. Il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser: il se tourna vers le Maître, ouvrant ses yeux assez grand pour voir le sourire s'effacer des lèvres du Seigneur du Temps, remplacé par un regard de confusion qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles du Maître.

Le rythme du Maître changea entièrement. Là où ses mouvements avaient été durs, presque une punition, ils devinrent fluides. Pas doux; le Maître ne pourrait jamais l'être, pensa le Docteur, mais plutôt que d'empoigner furieusement ses hanches, le Maître les massait à présent. Plutôt que le baiser écrasant d'avant, il ne faisait plus que dominer à présent.

_"… Docteur, suis-je en train de vous regarder -?"_

_"Facile, capitaine." Prévint le Docteur, juste une trace d'espièglerie dans sa voix différemment sérieuse._

_Jack ria légèrement. "Croyez-moi, n'importe quel autre partenaire dans cette chambre avec vous et vous pourriez avoir à m'attacher, mais…"_

_Il regarda les deux corps bouger ensemble, étudiant avec un mélange de choc et d'incertitude l'expression intense du visage normalement terrifiant du Maître. A ce moment-là, il avait juste l'air normal; un homme normal, concentré sur les sensations d'un autre corps._

_Le Docteur secoua tristement la tête, levant ses yeux vides vers le plafond. "Ce n'est pas un souvenir que j'ai choisi de partager. Avec personne. Certaines choses devraient rester privées."_

_L'esprit du capitaine flasha dans un souvenir de Ianto, et il sentit son estomac se retourner. Il comprenait._

_"Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?"_

_"… Parce que," soupira le Docteur, "certaines choses qui devraient être privées sont montrées et certaines choses qui devraient être montrées ne le sont jamais."_

Il y eut un bruit mat quand la veste du Docteur ainsi que sa chemise tombèrent au sol derrière lui. Le Maître s'arracha au baiser, ses yeux étincelants quand le Docteur laissa échapper ce qui aurait dû être un gémissement étouffé. Le Maître resta en arrière, regardant les hanches de l'autre Seigneur du Temps s'arquer instinctivement comme elles le faisaient. Le Docteur ouvrit les yeux, confus.

"Cette nouvelle régénération, Docteur…" haleta le Maître en le détaillant. Le Docteur laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur, sa poitrine se compressant pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle. "Tellement mieux que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Un peu sur le côté mince, mais…" Il ouvrit ses bras, un sourire appréciateur sur son visage.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, subitement conscient de la direction qu'avait prise la situation. Il frissonna, l'air conditionné soudainement froid sur sa peau nue. Il amorça un mouvement pour ramasser sa chemise. Le Maître l'atteint avant.

"Pas de chemise pour vous." Le réprimanda le Maître de façon espiègle, debout avec un regard moqueur. Il la jeta à travers la pièce. "Vous êtes tellement plus intéressant à regarder comme ça."

"Et pour votre femme ?" haleta le Docteur, "je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait."

Le Maître commença à rire. Le son retentit à travers la pièce silencieuse tel un coup de feu.

"C'est une humaine." Dit-il simplement comme si ça expliquait tout. "Douce petite Lucy… mais leurs vies sont si fragiles. Tellement fugaces, n'est-ce pas Docteur ? Un jour viendra, elle ne sera plus là, mais nous–"

Le Maître s'avança encore une fois, pressant sa poitrine contre celle du Docteur. Ses yeux brillèrent au clair de lune, la supériorité et l'amusement dans sa voix. "Nous survivons. Jour après jour; année après année; régénération après régénération, comme l'interminable son des tambours, qui se rapprochent. Et peu importe où vous courez, quel visage vous prenez…" Le Docteur ferma les yeux, ravalant un gémissement quand le Maître porta ses doigts sur la peau nue de son torse, venant les loger sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Ses hanches tremblèrent.

"… Vous savez que je vous trouverai."

* * *

><p><strong>*Frissonne*<strong>

**Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de commenter ?! J'ai tout dis la dernière fois !**

**Alors ? Frustrées ? Envie subite de meurtre ? C'est normal :3**

**Je dois vous dire tout de suite à propos de ça que, d'ailleurs, le rythme de mes cours est en train de devenir de moins en moins tenable (surtout à cause de l'approche d'un gros truc du genre décisif) et que je ne serai peut-être pas capable de publier le prochain mercredi dans deux semaines.**

**Bref !**

**Sinon vous aviez vu que la saison 2 de Broadchurch était sortie ? C'est cool, le réalisateur colle enfin un peu de sex appeal sur le personnage d'Alec !**

**En parlant de dramas britanniques, je suis en train d'en regarder un (qui date de 2005) qui s'appelle Secret Smile en ce moment. Je ne crois pas que David pourra sortir une réplique plus choquante que celle que j'y ai entendu...**

**! SPOAL LES GENS !**

**En gros, le mec c'est fait virer par la sœur de sa fiancée actuelle avec qui il s'est mis à cause d'elle. Pour la faire chier. Il s'appelle Brendon. Perso je trouve que ça craint mais je suis française alors je peut rien dire. Ils sont à un genre de garden-party avec toute la famille et les deux sont à part (malgré elle, mais on va pas la plaindre non plus, même si le mec est flippant et qu'il a lu son journal intime) avec une coupe de champagne à la main.**

**"... J'étais en train de regarder ta bouche."**

**"Pourquoi ?" (elle flippe toujours un peu quand il est là, ça se comprend quand on regarde le truc)**

**"Oh c'est magnifique, j'étais en train de penser que j'ai joui dans cette bouche" ****Léchage de doigts (oui oui!), regard plein de sous-entendus et plantage. La classe à son état le plus étrange quoi.**

**! FIN DE SPOAL LES GENS !**

**Oui je ne ferai que parler de Doctor Who où de trucs en rapport ou de trucs sur les acteurs. En l'occurrence, notre ami David a été particulièrement productif les deux dernières semaines (même si ce que j'ai vu date d'il y a maintenant quasi 10 ou plus).**

**Je l'ai aussi vu en femme mais j'ai tellement soûlé mon entourage avec ça que je vais être soft. Il s'appelle Davina et est largement plus féminine que moi et un bon nombre de filles que je connais. Point !**

**Et bien sûr je ne vais pas laisser ce chapitre sans parler de la Special Recognition Award que notre Ecossais préféré à remporté aux NTA 2015. Ils ont fait un genre de superbe récapitulatif de sa carrière depuis le début avec quelques commentaires de gens avec qui il a travaillé. Je ne vais pas m'y éterniser, ceux qui comprennent un minimum l'anglais, même si vous avez la flemme, vous devriez aller le voir, j'ai été hyper émue pour lui quand j'ai vu ça. Rien que pour la musique, rien que pour les passages de Blackpool et Casanova que trop peu de gens connaissent par ici, et rien que pour ce que dit Alexander Macdonald à la fin.**

**Et parce que ces mots m'ont quand même marquée, je vous mets la traduction en bas, après que vous ayez vu la vidéo c'est mieux:**

**U**

**N**

**P**

**E**

**U**

**P**

**L**

**U**

**S**

**B**

**A**

**S**

**"Il aime les gens, et c'est un grand cadeau parce que dans ce jour et cet âge, aimer les gens fait du monde un endroit meilleur et je pense que David, dans tout ce qu'il fait, fait du monde un endroit meilleur. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez après tout? Je suis son père!"**

**J'aurais pleuré.**

**En tout cas, c'est à Tennant que je dois mon 20 de moyenne en anglais et pour ça je lui suis déjà énormément reconnaissante! ^^**

**Bisous les gens !**


End file.
